As the information processing technology and the information communication technology have been developed, computers have been widespread and actively used for amusement and support in daily lives. In recent years, computer processing has been used also in entertainment fields. Such entertainment is given to not only users working in a specific place such as an office or a house, but also users during traveling.
With regard to the entertainment during traveling, for example, Patent Literature 1 proposes an information processing device configured to control interaction with a character displayed on a screen in accordance of rhythm of a body of a traveling user, cause the user to feel an affinity for the character, and make the traveling itself into an entertainment content.